User blog:RayxCreamMaker/My Fan Children
I have a lot of fan characters, probably more than any otehr Sonic fan. But the majority of them are sons/daughters of existing characters. So I thought I'd share my Sonic Fan Children with ya, all in alphabetical order. Gallery Sons Ace the Lynxeon.png|Ace the Lynxeon (Espio x NICOLE) Aero the Swallow-Duck.png|Aero the Swallow-Duck (Bean x Wave) Andre the Hedgelynx.png|Andre the Hedgelynx (Sonic x NICOLE) Arthur St. John.png|Arthur St. John (Geoffrey x Sally) Bang-Li the Echidna.png|Bang-Li the Echidna (Knuckles x Julie-Su) Bobby Rose.png|Bobby Rose (Mighty x Amy) Burn the HedgeCat.png|Burn the Hedgecat (Sonic x Blaze) Carlos the Hedgehog.png|Carlos the Hedgehog (Shadow x Sonia) Carno the Squirrelhog.png|Carno the Squirrelhog (Shadow x Sally) Colin the Echidna-Squirrel.png|Colin the Echidna-Squirrel (Ray x Tikal) Corey the Bunny-Squirrel.png|Corey the Bunny-Squirrel (Ray x Cream) Damion the Hedgefox.png|Damion the Hedgefox (Scourge x Fiona) Darkuss Koalahog.png|Darkuss Koalahog (Shadow x Barby) Dash the Squirrelhog.png|Dash the Squirrelhog (Ray x Sonia) DJ Prower.png|DJ Prower (Tails x Li Moon) Drake the HedgeBat.png|Drake the Hedgebat (Shadow x Rouge) Dwayne the Catmeleon.png|Dwayne the Catmeleon (Espio x Blaze) Eddie the Flying Squirrel.png|Eddie the Flying Squirrel (Ray x Marine) Flame Prower.png|Flame Prower (Tails x Blaze) Frank the Hedgegoose.png|Frank Mongoose (Sonic x Mina Gary the Hedgebat.png|Gary the Hedgebat (Sonic x Rouge) Harry the Armachidna.png|Harry the Armachidna (Mighty x Tikal) Jack the Echidnahog.png|Jack the Echidnahog (Sonic x Tikal) Jeffrey D'Coolette.png|Jeffrey D'Coolette (Antoine x Bunnie) Jerry the Echidnahog.png|Jerry the Echidnahog (Knuckles x Amy) Jesse Prower.png|Jesse Prower (Tails x Tikal) Jonathan Prower.png|Jonathan Prower (Tails x Tiara) Kevin Mongoose.png|Kevin Mongoose (Ash x Mina) Kitt the Hedgelynx.png|Kitt the Hedgelynx (Silver x NICOLE) Marcus the Armagoose.png|Marcus the Armagoose (Mighty x Mina) Maven St. John.png|Maven St. John (Geoffrey x Hershey) Mike the Echidna.png|Mike the Echidna (Knuckles x Shade) Otto the Koalahog.png|Otto the Koalahog (Manic x Barby) Pierce the EchidnaBat.png|Pierce the Echidnabat (Knuckles x Rouge) Richie the Armacat.png|Richie the Armacat (Mighty x Honey) Roberto the Sniper.png|Roberto the Sniper (Fang/Nack x Fiona) Ronnie Rose.png|Ronnie Rose (Scourge x Amy) Rush the Hedgecat.png|Rush the Hedgecat (Sonic x Honey) (adopted from Darkblood234) Scotty the Squirrelhog.png|Scotty the Squirrelhog (Ray x Amy) Sega the Hedgehog.png|Sega the Hedgehog (Sonic x Rosy) Shad the Hedgecat.png|Shad the Hedgecat (Shadow x Blaze) Shine the Hedgehog.png|Shine the Hedgehog (Silver x Amy) Shorr-Ken the Echidnahog.png|Shorr-Ken the Echidnahog (Shadow x Lien-Da) Slade the Hedgecat.png|Slade the Hedgecat (Mephiles x Blaze) Smash the Echidnahog.png|Smash the Echidnahog (Manic x Tikal) Stanley the Hedgehog.png|Stanley the Hedgehog (Sonic x Amy) Sting the Raccoon-Bee.png|Sting the Raccoon-Bee (Charmy x Marine) Terry Prower.png|Terry Prower (Tails x Fiona) Tommy Prower.png|Tommy Prower (Tails x Mina) Trent the Outlaw.png|Trent the Outlaw (Fang/Nack x Rouge) Xenon Prower.png|Xenon Prower (Tails x Zooey) Zung the Chameleon-Echidna.png|Zung the Chameleon-Echidna (Espio x Shade) Daughters Amethyst the Bateleon.png|Amethyst the Bateleon (Espio x Rouge) Ashley the Bat.png|Ashley the Bat (Mephiles x Rouge) Casey Prower.png|Casey Prower (Tails x Amy) Cinder the Hedgecat.png|Cinder the Hedgecat (Shadow x Honey) Cleva the Echidna-Seedrian.png|Cleva the Echidna-Seedrian (Knuckles x Galaxina) Coffee the Dark Seedrian.png|Coffee the Dark Seedrian (Mephiles x Cosmo) Denise the Hedgehog.png|Denise the Hedgehog (Shadow x Amy) Diana the Hedgehog.png|Diana the Hedgehog (Sonic x Tiara) Ember the Hedgecat.png|Ember the Hedgecat (Silver x Blaze) Esmerelda the Echidna.png|Esmerelda the Echidna (Knuckles x Tikal) Haylee Prower.png|Haylee Prower (Tails x NICOLE) Helen the Echidnahog.png|Helen the Echidnahog (Shadow x Tikal) Ivy Prower.png|Ivy Prower (Tails x Cosmo) Jillian Prower.png|Jillian Prower (Tails x Sonia) Karen Prower.png|Karen Prower (Tails x Cream) Karma the Hedgeleon.png|Karma the Hedgeleon (Espio x Sonia) Kelly Prower.png|Kelly Prower (Tails x Marine) Leona Armafox.png|Leona Armafox (Mighty x Fiona) Leslie the Hedgegoose.png|Leslie the Hedgegoose (Shadow x Mina) Lizzy Bee.png|Lizzy Bee (Charmy x Saffron) Luxia the Armabat.png|Luxia the Armabat (Mighty x Rouge) Macy the Armadillo-Seedrian.png|Macy the Armadillo-Seedrian (Mighty x Galaxina) Marilyn the Hedgehog-Seedrian.png|Marilyn the Hedgehog-Seedrian (Sonic x Galaxina) Mary-Jane Acorn.png|Mary-Jane Acorn (Sonic x Sally) May the Hedgebat.png|May the Hedgebat (Manic x Rouge) Maylene the Catidna.png|Maylene the Catidna (Knuckles x Blaze) Melanie Rose.png|Mellanie Rose (Manic x Amy) Mella-Da the Weasidna.png|Mella-Da the Weasidna (Fang/Nack x Lien-Da) Muffy the Hedgehog.png|Muffy the Hedgehog (Manic x Tiara) Natty the Armacat.png|Natty the Armacat (Mighty x Blaze) Perlina the Hedgehog.png|Perlina the Hedgehog (Silver x Sonia) Platina the Echidnahog.png|Platina the Echidnahog (Silver x Tikal) Rose the Echidna-Seedrian.png|Rose the Echidna-Seedrian (Knuckles x Cosmo) Ruby the Hedgebat.png|Ruby the Hedgebat (Silver x Rouge) Sally the Armahog.png|Sally the Armahog (Mighty x Sonia) Saphina the Hedgehog-Seedrian.png|Saphina the Hedgehog-Seedrian (Silver x Galaxina) Shannon Hedgefox.png|Shannon Hedgefox (Shadow x Fiona) Sky the Hawk.png|Sky the Hawk (Jet x Wave) Stella Rose.png|Stella Rose (Mephiles x Amy) Sugar the Bunnybee.png|Sugar Bunnybee (Charmy x Cream) Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian.png|Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian (Sonic x Cosmo) Tiana the Echidnahog.png|Tiana the Echidnahog (Knuckles x Sonia) Tina the Hedgegoose.png|Tina the Hedgegoose (Silver x Mina) Tumia the Rascal.png|Tumia the Rascal (Scourge x Rosy) Ursula the Echidnahog.png|Ursula the Echidnahog (Scourge x Lien-Da) Violet the Hedgehog-Seedrian.png|Violet the Hedgehog-Seedrian (Shadow x Cosmo) Xandria Rose.png|Xandria Rose (Espio x Amy) Yina-Su the Armachidna.png|Yina-Su the Armachidna (Mighty x Julie-Su) Zelda the Echidna.png|Zelda the Echidna (Mephiles x Tikal) Category:Blog posts Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Love Child Category:Love Children Category:Love-Child Category:Love-Children Category:Sons Category:Daughters